game240deckbuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Horde Mode
About The Game Horde Mode is a 3-4 player semi-cooperative deck building survival game where players are survivors in an apocalypse who must team up and survive by scavenging and trading for resources to obtain equipment and fight off the waves of horde monsters trying to kill them. If the remaining players survive against the horde, they "win" and survive until the next horde comes. However, to escape the horde for good, each individual player must complete their own personal objective in order for them to escape alive and achieve victory. Rules Overview Setup * Shuffle all Supply Cards and place them face down in a pile within reach of all players to create the Supply Deck. From this deck, flip over 7 supply cards face up in a row to create the Supply Line. Reserve an area at the end of the Supply Line for the Supply Discard Pile. * Take an amount of random monster cards, shuffle them together, then place them face up above the Supply Deck to create the Horde Deck. Then, take the Endgame card and place it face up at the bottom of the Horde Deck. The amount of monsters in the Horde Deck is determined by the difficulty of the game. Reserve space for a row of 7 cards above the stock line for the Horde Line. * Shuffle all Resource Cards and place them face down in a pile within reach of every player to create the Resource Deck. Reserve an area near the Resource Deck for the Resource Discard Pile. * Each player chooses an Identity Card and must place it in front of them face up. Then gain the appropriate amount of Health Tokens and place them next to your Identity Card. * Shuffle the Secret Objective cards and deal three to each player face down. Each player must choose one of the three secret objective cards and return the remaining secret objective cards out of the game. * Each Player receives a Starting Deck consisting of 7 Scrap and 3 Sticks. * One player receives the First Player token. This can be decided by random, by vote, or by whoever most recently watched a horror movie. Gameplay The game plays out in a series of turns starting from the player with the First Player token and going around to every other player clockwise. Throughout the game, players must keep cards in their hand hidden unless a card's effect says otherwise. Each player's turn consists of several phases: * Action Phase: Play cards from your hand to generate resources and/or gain their effects. Use scrap and other resources to acquire Supply cards from the supply line for future turns. Deal damage to Monsters in the Horde line and defeat them to acquire their rewards. Trade or barter with other players for resources that you need. * Clean-up Phase: Discard any played, acquired, and defeated cards to your personal discard pile face down and destroy any played resource cards into the destroyed resources pile. If there are empty spaces on the supply line, draw cards from the supply deck to fill up those empty spaces. * End-of-turn Phase: Resolve any End-Of-Turn effects of cards on your board. * Draw Phase: Draw 5 cards from your personal deck. If there are less than 5 cards remaining in the deck for you to draw, draw the rest of the deck, reshuffle your discard pile and place it face down as your new personal deck, then draw the remaining cards to fill your hand to 5. * Horde Phase: Reveal the top card in the horde deck and add it to the horde line, pushing all other monsters in the horde line by 1 space. If a monster is pushed out of the horde line (horde line can hold up to 7 monsters), that monster deals it's damage to the current player along with any additional effect that occurs. That monster is then placed back to the top of the Horde deck. Endgame When the Endgame card is drawn from the Horde Deck, if there are any monsters left in the horde line, the monster currently at the end of the line deals its damage to the current player during the horde phase. Instead of going back to the top of the horde, the monster is placed at the start of the horde line and acts as if it were drawn from the horde deck. When all monsters in the horde line are defeated, the game ends and the surviving players determine if their secret objectives have been reached to see who has escaped the horde and achieved victory. Content Cards :Main Article: Cards Cards are one of the basic pieces that make up the game. Tokens :Main Article: Tokens Tokens are used to keep track of various statistics or represent the various resources that are used and consumed in the game.